Shippo's Secret
by Temaire
Summary: Here is a little tale told to you by Shippo himself. Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha, and really, would I be posting on this site if I did? This is going to be a story that of Shippo trying to get his second tail, I thought of this because Naruto has a Nine tailed fox, and since Kilala has two I thought it would be a cute little story! Reposted after editing! **

"Hi I'm Shippo, and I am a fox demon!" He waves at the gathered kits, "I can honestly say that I love it, who would want to be anything else?' The baby kits yelled in almost unison "Not ME!" Shippo let the kids to settle back down before continuing on.

"Unfortunately I am the only one in my pack." Shippo shakes his head sadly, and the kits responded with a great big "Aww..."

"But my pack is still pretty great! We have Kagome, she is a Miko," Shippo lowered his voice, "from the Future!" That got the big wide eyes that he hoped it would. "There is also Inuyasha, and he can travel to Kagome's time. It would be great if he wasn't a half breed though. Anyway that leaves the only other male of my pack Miroku. He is a outright henta, surprising since he's a Monk. He is trying vainly to get mating status with Sango. She is a pretty badass demon slayer, and last but not least is Sango's faithful partner Kilala. Quite the bunch we are, be that as it may, we are a great pack. Strong. With us working together, we defeated the menace of Naraku." Seeing the excitement in the young demon eyes, he quickly crushed their dreams. "But this is not the story of that." Disappointment flooded the crowd.

"Back then I was still small, and I will let you on a little secret; though I was 350 I acted half my age! It was great fun, and had its perks!"

"The only one I think knew was Inuyasha. He always hit me when I act like a kit with him; but who knows? He still lets me bath with the girls. -Giggle- I have to admit that my body was still too young to react to potential mates, but that doesn't mean that I didn't appreciate the view."

"Now I know that you have heard stories about us; we are a very famous after all, but that does not mean that you know all that facts."

"Now, the story I am about to tell has a lesson in it, so listen up brats!"

**READ & REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha and really would I be posting on this site if I did?

Ps I'm only uploading because I wont to be a beta reader so these stories will be short and pointless enjoy!

009900

We were leaving the Daimyo of Ashina in the western region of Japan, going west heading back to Oda, and the sacred well. We had all thought and hoped that it was a shard causing all the trouble in Ashina, but unfortunately it was just a demon thrashing out because of the loss of its mate.

Inuyasha may now be bitching about stupid demons wasting his time not have a jewel shard but Kilala and I knew the truth.

See when the body has a strong emotional reaction its chemical balance changes; from the sent that follows all demons can sense what the other is felling. I think its Kami way of making sure we demons don't kill ourselves out. Because as a demon I have to concede that as a race we are not the best at showing emotion. To bad Kagome doesn't have a demon's nose it would save Inuyasha a whole lot of "Sits!!", but then we would lose a whole lot of entertainment. We would then only have Miroku getting slapped as violence humor.

What was I taking about again? O ya, he felt sympathy towards the demon. It really was a kind act when he cut off his head. You humans might not understand. You fall in and out of love over and over again till you die, but with us living for as long as we do, we fall and we don't come back up. It's the reason I was orphaned so young. Demons don't believe in Seppuku; so most demons fight until they are killed in battle so there soul can once again reunite with there mates. Inuyasha helped the demon to achieve that. The thunder brothers helped father, though I'm terribly sad that they did, I sill miss him, him and mother.

The escapade got Inuyasha into a very possessive mood with Kagome, so I was stuck with Kilala walking behind the couple. Inuyasha did not want me around because he was drenching Kagome with his mating sent. You can see why I would not want to be around, someone might get the wrong idea and think I was a gay.

So since there was no groping or slapping from the other members of the group me and Kilala started talking. I feel sorry for the guy; I'm the only one that can understand him. He is the result of a breeding between a tiger demonness laying with a fire elemental. Breeding with a elemental always leaves the offspring unable to speak as a humanoid.

This was the day that I brought up the subject of tails. See the thing is that cats and fox demons have one unique similar trait we gain tails as we gain strength. Kilala's race the Nekomata can gain up to 4 tails. Unlocking all of their potential when they gain their 4th. We fox demons strive to gain the glory of all nine tails that we may achieve in our life time.

"Kilala why am I not strong enough?"

"Mew" (nani?)

"I have gotten so strong since I joined and still have not been reworded with another tail. I thought for sure when I saved everyone in the fire I would finally get my reword, days passed but no tail came. How did you get your tail? I would do anything to get my second tail…nnneee"

"rewww….preerrrr….hississs" (I got it when I transformed taking flight for the first time)

"So I have to transform into my beast self?" (gulp)

The web site to see where I got my knowledge of places is here ..

I hope you can see were this story is going have a nice night i am so tired please review to tell me how I am doing *strawberry kiss*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha and really would I be posting on this site if I did?

Ps I'm only uploading because I wont to be a beta reader so these stories will be short and pointless enjoy!

009900

"So I have to transform into my beast self?" (gulp)

"Mee" (hai*)

"That's crazy Kilala, I can't do that!! My pa was at least 800 before he gained that kind of control. I don't know how you did it, being only 320 years old. That's only 70 years older then me!"

"rawwawwawarr" (hot spring water, du)

"O my god! Kilala you're a genius! The sulfur enriched waters would lure my demonic side close to the surface, and if I do it under the new moon it will crave to be released. I'm sure it will work! I WILL GET MY TAIL!!!!!" (kiss)

"You are the BEST. Lets keep this are little secret ok? The others will just try to stop us. Kagome such a worry wart; she will pursue the others to stop me. Come on Kilala, we've gotten a little far from the others, we have to catch up before they notice."

"Mee" (hai)

"Inuyasha you stink! Maybe you got demon guts on you? You're destroying Kagome's nice smell!"

"Runt you better run, when I'm through with you, YOU will be the one smelling of demon guts! Your own!"

"Inuyasha, sit."

"Wrench, why did you do that? You let him get away!"

"Because you need to learn how to control your temper! You actually dropped me. Sit.

"It's ok Shippo, you can come out now."

"Thanks Kagome! Can I ride on you shoulder? We walked so much today, I'm tired."

"Come here."

With that I snuggled into her hold and went to sleep. I was tired with all the plans I had made that day. Plus I had to meld scents with her she is my new mom and all. With Inuyasha's mating sent, my sent had completely been overpowered.

009900

I'm thinking of doing a crossover with Inuyasha and One Piece if you are not aware hai is Japanese for yes

READ & REVIEW

Strawberry kiss


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha and really would I be posting on this site if I did?

Ps I'm only uploading because I wont to be a beta reader so these stories will be short and pointless enjoy!

009900

My plan was set in motion 2 days after. We came across the hot spring mid afternoon. Luckily I did not need to worry that we would spend the night. The girls made sure of it. Kagome I'm sure she has an obsession with bathing. It's probably because her time is sooooo… dirty, the smell that hangs to when she returns it horrendous. That is one advantage Inuyasha has being a half demon, being able to bare the smells of Kagome's time. I'm sure that I would be out of it living there.

While the girls were busy with there bathing and giggling me and Kilala set of. We had to find the perfect spot for tonight.

"I think we found it Kilala, what do you think?"

"rereww" (it will do)

"Be ready when the moon reaches its peek, I've got the water bottles filled and tucked away"

By the time that we had returned to camp it was supper. I gorged myself; knowing that I would need all the extra strength. This had a partially funny result as Inuyasha took this as a challenge; he himself ate twice what he would normally would. Poor Kagome, having to keep up with us.

This unexpected happenchance bore with it delicious fruits. The two people that could cause the biggest trouble to my plan were dead to the world come night fall. Playing the part of running around with Kilala and falling into an exhausted sleep, kept me free form the confines of Kagome's sleeping bag.

Kilala having assured me that she would wake me on the forsaken hour, I fell into a deep sleep.

The wet scrape of Kilala's tongue jerked me awake. Grabbing hold of Kilala's soft fur we left like ghosts, going from from the site, and into the foliage beyond.

Following my sent from before, I headed to the nook in the tree were I left the two bottles of spring water. Grabbing them I headed of to the clearing with Kilala by my side.

The clearing was bathed in moonlight, giving the grass a silver twinge. Stepping forth into the middle of the circle I sat down, and meditated, calming myself. Feeling that I was ready, I drank both bottles of spring water. The loving brush of my youkai rapped around me, breathing in I push the power inside.

It started in my abdomen. Like needles ripping threw, my fur slithered upwards. Pain; Throbbing stinging sensation entered my palm as bones shifted, muscles tear apart and rupture. The fist changes to the paw. Gashing teeth break through, the jaw elongated the sounds of my back popping reached my ears, and then I was there no more, but in a world of white; were the pain could not reach me.

When I became aware of my surroundings, I was back at camp. I don't know if Kilala dragged me back, or of if she got Sango to help.

The first thing that I did was check my tail, but as you can see, I still only have the one. So nothing changed; I did not get my tail, all I got was a arm that would not move for three days afterwards, and a lesson. All things when they were destined to. Not a moment before. To fight against that is foolish. Only Kami have that power.

So if you ever tell my tale, story collector, make sure to tell them that it is important to not worry, because everything has its time. I know I will get my second tail. I also know that it's destined somewhere that Naraku will be defeated; by my pack, or someone else. Evil never wins in the end!

THE END

Read an review, strawberry kiss

PS. I need to now my evolution seen was any good I had trouble writing it.


End file.
